Cops: Ranma style!
by Plague Writing
Summary: Akane is a Policewoman and Ranma is wanted for murder. What happens when the two meet face to face?????
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 fanfiction....  
  
Summary: What if Ranma was a runaway from the cops for dealing drugs, killing, and stealing, and Akane was a top police woman and is on the search for him what happens when she accidentely falls in love with him?  
  
Akanes POV:  
  
It was a normal day in the police station...well if you could call it normal. Busy. everyone running around like maniacs....kind of scary. Oh well I guess that cant be helped I had a mission i had to carry out. To find one of the most targeted men in the whole city of tokyo. This would be more hard then i thought. So i put on my coat and headed out in search for Ranma Saotome. I cant believe this is happening why do I have to do this....wouldn't this be easier for a man to do and not me! ugh.....I hate this...OUCH! ow ow ow ow....what the...!! I bumped into someone? A man....a really good looking one too...oh no now i'm probably blushing...  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
The man looked at me those cold eyes i could never forget them they sent shivers up my back.  
  
"...Whatever. Was all he said before walking away.  
  
That ticked me off. He could've at least said its alright or something more polite...thats it! So i decided to follow him. I watched him walking the whole way down nothing its like no-one could even see him...i guess it doesnt matter people arent supposed to stare at people anyway. Then suddenly he disapeared into an alley way.  
  
"Just where does he think hes going!" I yelled by accident "whoops..."  
  
So i decided to go into the alley way and there i saw him. The dark figure of his it wasnt hard to tell it was him. Now this got me blushing what was i going to say....i mean i couldnt just admit that ive been following him around all day...i mean that just wouldnt be right....then suddenly he said something...  
  
"Just why are you following me?"  
  
"wha...uhh...."  
  
Oh NO! this is great he knows im following him. Oh this really sucks. Make something up act cool something come on Akane pull yourself together. Ok...calming down..  
  
"It's a free country i can walk down here if i want...but if you have such a big problem i'll go.."  
  
".....Whatever...." He said that again.  
  
ERR...I HATE that word. That ticked me off. So i decided just to stay calm and be polite.  
  
"So whats your name?" I put on a fake smile.  
  
".......what is it to you?"  
  
"ERR!! Listen im just trying to be polite but all you've been is rude to me!"  
  
"........Ranma....Ranma Saotome...."  
  
OH MY GOD!! NO WAY! Hes the guy im searching for. Oh this is great now i can get him and put him in jail hehehe this is going to be so easy. Ok here i go...oh no....what the...why cant i get myself to do it. I inched closer to him. Alright time to do it i searched in my pocket. Oh no.....i forgot my hand cuffs. Damn! Why does something like this always happen to me...  
  
"I know your a cop..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm not stupid...i can tell..."  
  
"i....."  
  
Oh god...what is this feeling no way..i cant be falling in love no! i just met him...i cant be...No way this was not cool i was falling in love with the man i was supposed to take to jail. This was great....what was i supposed to do now....?  
  
"Do you have a place to live?"  
  
"......no"  
  
This was great what was i supposed to say now...me and my stupid questions! Argh..his eyes hes starring right at me its like he can see right through me....This is great!.....Oh no...i know im blushing now....  
  
"Well...umm...if you want you can live with me for now i mean..."  
  
Whoops.....did i say that....oh no.....im going to get fired for sure now. I cant believe i did that. Well he'll probably say no....anyway so it doesnt matter..............Right?  
  
"Sure...whatever..."  
  
Oh great he said yes...Now what...?? Well might as well just take him to my house its not like my agents come to my house. So i decided to take him with me back home. It was going to be a long night.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ranmas POV:  
  
What was wrong with this girl. She wasnt even scared of him. Well he couldnt think why she would be since she was a cop. Still i think this could be a trap. But maybe i could get some free food. Anyway i have my fists if something so bad happens i'll just use them....i dont think shes able to tell that I'm a martial artist.....i hope. Oh great.....now shes looking at me with those eyes i hate those kind of eyes. Smiling at me. Does she know what i've done?? Geez...im a murderer and here she is looking at me like i havent done anything in my life...it...for some reason makes me feel...good...no get that out of your head! I cant feel like that for a girl and a cop expecially. Shes probably using some spell to get me to subdue so she can take me in.  
  
"ummm...Ranma???"  
  
"what?"  
  
"You coming in?"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
That was embarrasing. I walked inside. Normal looking no tricks....nothing...just a normal house. Could she not even known who i am? Great...here i am thinking she has something tricked for me but nothing. Not even something to trip me or poisoned food thats it shes going to feed me poison that has to be it...god...what the hell am i thinking just give up shes not.....whatever.....  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"sure....."  
  
I walked into the kitchen following her. Nothing out of the oridinary...No knives sticking out anywhere nothing so i decided to give up...There was nothing.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" She asked me smiling....that smile....  
  
"Whatever you have i dont care..."  
  
She looked kinda suprised....what? what was wrong just because i said that?!  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled "So....your telling me that i can decide which is pretty polite if you ask me"  
  
What kinda answer was that. Me being nice? What is she getting at...? Am i really being nice....hm....great now she thinks im being nice. Ok...stay calm Ranma...im talking way too much...well...at least i get some food out of it...  
  
"....Whatever..."  
  
"...Whatever..." She started laughing...  
  
What was so funny....this girl was starting to get annoying. What kind of cop lets her guard down when shes in a kitchen with a murderer. Now this was getting kind of interesting. Maybe i'll play around a little....  
  
"So you have a boyfriend?" I say while walking right in front of her not even inches apart.  
  
"Uhhh....no not really..." She said blushing.  
  
"Now this isnt fair you know my name but i dont know yours"  
  
"Akane....Akane Tendo..."  
  
That was it time to make the move. I closed up on her and are lips locked. But suddenely i felt her kissing me back. She grabbed me by the neck and pulled me closer. What was with this girl?? Kissing a stranger back i thought she would be stunned dazed anything. This might be a little more fun than i though. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Narrators view (mine)  
  
Then suddenely Ranma felt her kiss back. 'What the....!! this isnt right....' She pulled back to catch her breath and Ranma to catch his breath too.  
  
"....wow...."  
  
".....whatever..."  
  
She started fuming.  
  
".....is that all you can say?"  
  
Suddenely she pulled Ranma down closer to her. Her brown eyes starring into his calm blue eye. The ones that made butter flies in her stomach. She let go not realizing what she was doing.  
  
Ranma made no sudden movements to protest he just starred right back into her brown eyes they had a glint of anger in them but that disapeared fast. Ranma walked over to the couch and just laid down he knew he should not say or do anything that could make her anymore pissed than what she had been. He relized he stole her first kiss.  
  
Akane just sat on the chair across the couch looking down at her feet. Did he relize it was her first kiss. Probably he did...She had no idea what to say. She had devoloped feelings for the guy she was supposed to place in jail. Oh well...might as well start a conversation.  
  
"ummm...so what do you like to do on your spare time...?"  
  
"not much...dont have much free time"  
  
"ohhh....i like to go to the movies or the mall"  
  
He starred at her. She seemed like just an oridanary girl. One that has never seen bloodshed, evil, just an oridinary teenage girl.  
  
"How old are you?..."  
  
"Im 16 and you?"  
  
He looked stunned at her age. How could a girl so young be a police officer and one of the top police officers at that.  
  
"I'm 16 too...."  
  
She smiled a little. "Wanna go to the movies with me"  
  
"......whatever...."  
  
And with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house and started walking with him towards the movies. 


	4. Final Chapter!

Chapter 4: The final Chapter. so far!  
  
Being dragged like this by a woman was a little embarrasing for me...But for some reason i didnt want her to let go of my hand so i let her pull me. I still dont get why she kissed me back....to admit i kind of liked it...i guess because that would be my first kiss. When i felt her kiss me back i had no idea id feel like that. It triggered something in my emotions that no matter what i would never admit that!  
  
"Ranma? You ok?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"OK good i got tickets to see the movie How to deal"  
  
Great....wasnt that some chick flick or something. Just my luck. I have to go to the movies see a boring film about romance and god knows what and i have no say in the matter...  
  
"Ranma...is something wrong i can change the movie if you want"  
  
"No its alright ill see it...."  
  
Why the hell am i being so nice....im not normally like this with anyone. I gotta stop this right now. We walked into the movie theatre and found are seats closer in the back. There was hardly anyone in the movie theatre unless you wanna count that annoying kid poking at my neck from behind...There she goes again smiling...what kinda top police woman is she....?  
  
"so how long have you been a cop?"  
  
"for about a year....my dad was the cheif so i was forced to work there i know...im still not ready to take on these really hard challenges im only top in the lower class we only work with kidnapped children and helping find them...and maybe little cases but im still just a normal teenager daddy doesnt understand anything...."  
  
"........"  
  
Great now shes crying what the hell am i supposed to do...this is all my fault if only i didnt just say anything and kept to myself this wouldnt be happening. I guess i'll do the one thing i can do...not that i want to...I take her in my arms and pat her back. She smells really good...like cocunuts. Suddenely the movie started. I let her go fast and we both sat there and watched the movie. What the hell was up with this thing it was bursting my eardrums. Do they have it loud enough damn....Suddenely i felt her hand go ontop of mine...what the...?? What does she want from me?? Feh.  
  
She looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
What the hell is going on in her mind....man..like this im gonna be the one whos gonna want to turn myself in...but it does feel kind of nice.....i hate to admit it but her hand there on mine and her head on my shoulder i feel warm like ive felt this way before...like ive known her from before...maybe thats why she welcomed me in so easilly she felt safe with me like shes known me before....or maybe its just me.....that had to be it.....  
  
By the time the movie had ended....i felt more guilty than i ever have for all the deaths and crimes ive made....So I turned myself in and ended up sharing a cell with a guy named spanky.  
  
The end..Or is it? 


End file.
